Just the Two of Us
by Solarsystemex
Summary: After being together for some time, Po and Tigress have not been able to go on a real date by themselves. That's for various reasons, but one night finally came when they finally get some alone time together for their real date. "No one's out to bother us," said Po, "It's just the two of us."


**A/N: Here's the second of four TiPo stories I'm going to do. :D I hope you enjoy this new story. :) I don't own KFP.**

Just the Two of Us

* * *

Love...one of the most magical things out there in the universe. How can you imagine anything better than spending some time together with someone who loves you. Always there for you, he or she will comfort you in times of difficulty, love you, always by your side no matter the cost. This here has happened between two known warriors, the Dragon Warrior, or Po Ping, and Master Tigress from the Jade Palace and leader of the Furious Five. Six months after beating Shen and saving China, the two warriors came to realize that the other had feelings for the other person and then they became girlfriend and boyfriend in true love, always being there for the other, kicking some serious bad guy butt and training with their friends and master. Two months into being girlfriend and boyfriend, they've not had a chance to go out on a real date yet. They came close a few times, but they were either interrupted by bandits, some of their friends came or they just didn't have enough time to date. One occasion, a mad man was trying to overtake China again, but thanks to the Dragon Warrior and the Five, they stopped him and saved China, and along the way, Crane and Viper fell in love with one another, Monkey fell in love with a beautiful fox girl named Xiu, a great warrior, but with no reputation, so she moved into the Valley, plus a butterfly named Lihua occasionally visited Mantis in the Jade Palace occasionally, so they're all intertwined with someone they love, and all but poor Po and Tigress didn't get a real date...until one night, Po had been hoping for this night, and it's finally come.

* * *

The night…it finally came one cool October evening, the sun is just setting as it casts out its golden light across the Valley of Peace, many shops are in the rush hour for dinner as the kids go inside for their own dinner at home. High up above the Valley sits the majestic Jade Palace, high enough to be touching the heavens above as a symbol of protection for the Valley.

In the Student Barracks' kitchen, all of the Furious Five except Tigress are eating their dinner, bowls of noodle soup and dumplings, just the usual but they always enjoy it. Sitting with them is Xiu, a beautiful slender red fox with a yellow vest and blue pants, she also wore black shoes, her eyes are very green, almost like grass. Then there's Lihua sitting next to Mantis, she's a butterfly with black wings and big blue spots on them, she has blue eyes.

"Man, I'll never get enough of Po's noodle soup," Xiu said as she slurped a noodle into her mouth.

"Neither will I," said Lihua, "They're so good."

"And indeed they are," said Monkey, "Po's probably the best cook in all of China."

"Yes, yes," said Crane, "By the way, where're Po and Tigress? Aren't they coming for dinner?"

"Well Po has plans for his date tonight with Tigress," said Viper, "And Tigress…I'm not sure where she's gone off to…"

"And this is the first real date they're going to go on," said Monkey.

"Plus you know how Tigress can be about getting dressed for dates, putting makeup on and..." Mantis said, but Viper hushed him with a hiss. She finished up her soup and then got up.

"I'm going to look for Tigress," she said. She slithered out of the kitchen and left the others to eat.

* * *

So Viper began looking for her sister-friend, she looked in the barracks but found no sign of her, in the training hall where she usually hangs out, but found no sign her there either. She looked around the Jade Palace and found her standing outside the front entrance with her arms crossed, looking out onto the Valley. The sun's golden rays shone directly on her as it began to go below the horizon, some red and purple clouds caused by the sun's light hung just above the gold light.

"Tigress?" said Viper as she slithered up to her side. Tigress gazed to her right to see Viper but looked out right in front of her. Her face was emotionless, but Viper could now could sense if something's wrong.

"Is something wrong, Tigress?" asked Viper. Tigress didn't answer, but she slowly breathed out, Viper wrapped her tail around Tigress' leg as a friendly hug. Tigress looked down at Viper, seeing the snake's concerned eyes, she sighed.

"I've...just been thinking…" she replied.

"About what? Your upcoming date?" asked Viper. Tigress sighed again and answered, "Yes…"

"But…you're concerned it may not go right?"

"No, well, maybe, I've just never been out on one of these dates. I'm not the dating type, and I know Po's putting some effort to make this a good date, I just don't want to ruin it by not being so…you know…" Tigress said, not used to saying the word. Viper raised an eyebrow and asked "Romantic?" Tigress just simply nodded before she looked out onto the Valley again, now under a twilight sky, the dark blue sky is just above the soft orange glow from the sun.

"Tigress, you know Po loves you for who you are," said Viper, "You don't need to be fully romantic, just be yourself."

"I still don't want the date to go wrong…"

"Well, be a little romantic as you're being yourself, just enjoy the time with him."

Tigress looked at the snake, Viper smiled, Tigress still is still a little nervous about the date going wrong, but Viper assured her that things will be fine. Tigress sighed, she looked down at herself, seeing she's still in her red training vest and black pants. Viper grabbed her arm.

"How about we get you to put on that golden vest Po gave you for your birthday?" Viper asked, "You could use some makeup too."

"No," Tigress said firmly, "I won't wear makeup."

"Come on, just a little won't hurt," Viper begged. Tigress looked into the snake's eyes, and they're pleading with her. She tried to fight it, but she sighed and gave in.

"Fine…just a little," Tigress said in a low voice.

"Yay!" Viper said happily before dragging Tigress to the barracks.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Po is standing out in the Sacred Hallway of Warriors with his friends and new friends as they wait for Tigress. Po's wearing some black pants with jade robes with the symbol "龍戰士" Chinese symbols for "Dragon Warrior" a gift given by Tigress on his birthday several weeks ago.

"Oh, I so can't wait for this date," Po said a little excitedly.

"Yeah, we know you can't big guy," Mantis said, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will go great," Monkey assured Po.

"Thanks guys, I'm grateful for your assurance and encouragement," Po said softly as he smiled.

"What're friends for?" Crane asked, smiling.

"Hey guys," said a feminine voice, they all looked to see Viper slithering towards them, they all said "Hey Viper" before she stopped in front of them.

"Viper, where's Tigress?" Po asked, "It's almost time for us to leave, and I have so much planned and…"

"Po, she's coming," Viper assured him, she pointed to her right, "Here she comes." Everyone looked and then Tigress came in, slightly blushing, she's wearing a golden vest with red lining like her normal vest but with different colors, she has black pants on with white stripes down the side of them, she had golden linear around her eyes and her fur is a bit smoothed out, she showed her claws to show they're painted red. Everyone's eyes were wide, and Po…he's truly amazed, this new makeover really brought out her beauty.

"Whoa, you look awesome Tigress!" Po exclaimed. Tigress blushed deeper, "Thanks Po. I'm glad you like it. You look…dashing as well." Po chuckled while the others gave their comments to Tigress as well and she blushed even deeper. She grabbed Po's hand, they intertwined and began heading out.

Po looked back at them, "Oh guys, we'll be back about ten."

"Good luck Po," Viper said before Tigress opened the Palace doors and closed them behind her and Po.

* * *

Po and Tigress are walking down the Thousand Footsteps towards the Valley, enjoying one another's company as they walk hand in hand. The night's full moon shone directly onto them, the sea of stars in the dark clear sky made the night even more magical, the couple took in deep breaths, taking in the beauty and the coolness of the night. Finally, after for so long of being together…they finally get to spend some time together. Just the two of them, alone and away to get some time to themselves.

"It's a beautiful night, huh Tigress?" Po asked softly.

"Yes, it is indeed," replied Tigress, "I…why don't I ever come out and see the stars more often?"

"Too much kung fu?" Po slightly joked, Tigress chuckled and said "Maybe…I didn't consider relaxing back then…but that all changed when you came."

"Thanks Ti," Po said softly, kissing her forehead. Tigress smiled again as they reached the Valley, when they got down there mostly everyone is inside their houses enjoying their time with their families and friends, there were some shop owners bringing some boxes into their shops but that was about it. They did see the two masters but they left them to their own business. Tigress was enjoying the silence and calmness of the night, she's never seen such a beautiful night, she loved it. The couple is now coming upon Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Tigress began turning to go in, expecting to eat there, but Po pulled her back.

"No, we're not eating there," Po said softly. Tigress looked at him with a confused look.

"Why? We always tried to eat there before," she said.

"Tigress, tonight's just the two of us, I've got a special place for us to go to tonight," Po said in an assuring tone. Tigress raised an eyebrow, but knowing Po, she can trust him, she just nodded and said "Lead the way, Po." Po smiled and kissed her cheek, she kissed him back and they walked outside the Valley. Po led Tigress up a big hill, overlooking the Valley, they reached the top and when they got on top of the hill, they saw a big table with a big white sheet on it, the moon shone directly on it as the sea of stars surrounds it. Po led her to it and then she slightly gasped when she saw the Valley directly under the moonlight. The small village's lights softly glow under the moon's glow, she saw the Jade Palace in the distance, all under a beautiful night sky. Po had pulled off the sheet while Tigress took in the view, he's seen the view before, but Tigress has never seen something so beautiful.

"Whoa…" she said, truly amazed. Po came up to her side, "It's amazing, isn't it Ti?" Tigress nodded and said "Yes…why…why haven't I ever noticed before?" She sighed and frowned a bit, now she wishes she spent more time admiring the beauty of things instead of training all day long before Po came into the picture. Po gently placed his hands on Tigress' shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ti, the past doesn't matter anymore," Po said softly, "What matters is now."

"I know," replied Tigress, "I just wish I could've enjoyed it more back then." Po turned her around and brought her in for a hug.

"Well, you can admire it now," he said softly, "Because I've got a nice dinner for us both." Tigress pulled away, Po moved and Tigress' eyes slightly widened, she's looking at a table with red lining at the end of it, the center of it is a Yin and Yang symbol with the Yin being orange and black stripes with the Yang being black and white. There're noodles, dumplings, tea, peaches, chocolate cake, rice and some dimsum.

"Whoa…" said Tigress, "Amazing…"

"Yeah, I made the Yin Yang and fused it onto the sheet," Po said softly. Tigress turned around and asked "You made that?" Po nodded and replied, "Yes, I wanted it to be a special night for you." Tigress smiled and brought Po in for a kiss, Po kissed back with passion for a minute before they broke away. Po pulled up Tigress' seat like a gentleman and she sat in it.

"Such a gentleman," Tigress said with a smile. Po chuckled before he sat in his own seat across from Tigress. Tigress looked out onto the Valley again, oh, what a great setup this is, eating while overlooking the peaceful Valley below.

"You know Tigress," Po said softly, she looked at him and he continued "When I was a cub…I went exploring at evening after school and I found this place. It was so wonderful I called it 'My retreat spot' to get away from everything when needed, and I thought I'd share it with you." Tigress smiled and Po smiled back.

"Thanks Po, I'm honored," replied Tigress.

"All right, let's eat or the noodles will get cold," said Po as he got himself some noodles while Tigress got her own portions.

So Po and Tigress began eating their own meal, just the two of them, talking and smiling, with a joke from Po came once in a while resulting a laugh coming from Tigress. Po loved to see Tigress smiling and laughing more, it made him so happy knowing she's happy. Occasionally, Tigress couldn't help but gaze out onto the Valley under the moon's magical light. She's enjoyed this time with Po, for their first real date, it was very magical. After they had eaten their food and put the leftovers away for later, they now sit by one another on top of the hill gazing out onto the Valley. They were silent for a while, taking in the sight, until Tigress spoke.

"Po, this was such a wonderful night, thank you," she said. Po turned to her with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it, Ti," he said softly. Tigress smiled as she turned to look straight at him.

"I think I didn't like it, but I loved it," Tigress said softly before bringing Po in for a kiss. They kissed passionately with the other, Po loved the taste of Tigress' lips and Tigress loved the warmth of Po's lips, they swatted tongues with one another before breaking apart with love in their eyes.

"I always love kissing you," said Po.

"I love kissing you as well," Tigress said before they kissed again, not noticing a firefly flying past them. When they broke apart, Po slightly gasped.

"What is it, Po?" asked Tigress. Po pointed behind her, she turned and she slightly gasped, there were a bunch of fireflies flying around one another in a swirl like pattern, Tigress has seen fireflies before, but she's not paid much mind to them. Po stood up and asked "Do you want to dance? It's just us here alone." Tigress thought about it for a second before she smiled, stood up and took Po's paw. They walked over to where the fireflies were, admiring them for a second, before they turned to one another, put their arms around their partner and began dancing in the night. Po and Tigress looked around at the fireflies, they began circling them in a vortex of light, the couple kept dancing as Tigress placed her head on Po's furry chest, she really enjoyed the time together with him, and will always love being with him.

"Thanks again, Po, this was the best night of my life…" Tigress whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Po said softly as he smiled. Tigress lifted up her head and kissed her panda with passion as they danced in the vortex of fireflies, which're dancing for these lovers.

The end

**A/N: Well, there you have it. :) I hope y'all enjoyed this story, this is two out of four TiPo oneshots I'm doing for a friend. :) And for those who have read Kung Fu Nightfall, might've noticed I used the fireflies again from the beginning of that story. :) If you've not read it, check it out. :D REVIEW! :D**

**Name meanings**

Lihua - Beautiful and elegant

Xiu - Fine, beautiful


End file.
